


A Few Demigods Start a Riot

by sillysera



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Mythology - Freeform, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysera/pseuds/sillysera
Summary: When Camp Half-Blood falls into ruins, it seems that every battle fought by demigods, the Gods, and even mortals meant absolutely nothing. Everything is lost. Of course, until a prophecy decides that everything can be saved and brought back to the way it was before. Suddenly, It's up to three demigods and an oracle to revert everything back to the way it was just a few days ago. Not only do they face the increased threat of all things monsters and mythological, but the four must delve deep into their childhoods to truly understand why all of this is happening now. And why what happened is their faults. Follow Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, and Rachel Dare as the save the world yet again & dissect their own Daddy issues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Few Demigods Start a Riot

**Author's Note:**

> THIS A PREVIEW- Hence why it is short! Follow the story so you can get updates and see where this crazy journey takes you ;).

Nico's breath faltered as he took in his current surroundings.

Camp Half-Blood was in complete and utter disarray. Several fires were actively burning through the camp's cabins and buildings; infiltrating Nico's nostrils with the smell of burning metal and something else that made his stomach lurch in disgust. Broken shields, inventions, and weapons littered the patchy ground, the owners seemingly nowhere to be found. And the silence. It was so quiet that Nico could hear the faint vibrations that ruminated from his Stygian sword in his hand- something that he surprisingly hadn't noticed since he's acquired his sword. He could also hear the airy breath that escaped from the mouth of the figure on his right. Leo Valdez.

"Where...Is...My...Camp..?" Leo whispered, a sound so quiet that only the dead could probably hear it be spoke. Or in this case, a demigod with the God of the Underworld as his father. Nico turned to face Leo. His face was clammy and several gashes were etched deep into his forehead and cheekbones. His hair had about an inch of soot embedded into it and his body reeked of gasoline and eucalyptus. The reason of why is an incredibly long story, but surprising this was one of Leo's better scents. Despite all of these things and the other bruises and injures that covered his body, Leo's eyes burned bright with rage. Nico had not seen this type of anger in a long time. He could feel the emotions radiating off of Leo in tidal waves. This is how Nico had felt six years ago when Percy Jackson had told him that his sister Bianca was dead.

Nico lurched forward suddenly but cliched his teeth and stabilized himself. There was no way he was going to pass out. Not right now when Leo needed him. Most definitely not when he needed to make sure that Will was safe and had made it out of this event okay. Leo glanced over to Nico and the anger in his eyes quickly subdued. 

"You're going to pass out. Too much shadow traveling" Leo sighed, wrapping an arm under Nico's armpit to help keep him standing. Nico was about to protest but just then realized how exhausted he actually was when Leo shouldered some of his weight. Nico forgot how strong Leo had gotten from their several perilous adventures together in the past few months. 

"Need to find Will first" Nico muttered, scanning the camp in hopes of seeing his damn boyfriend. The Apollo cabin was still intact and it didn't look like any damage had come to it. Still, Nico had a bad feeling. Something just didn't seem-. Suddenly the door to the Apollo cabin burst open and out came a storming Will Solace. With his bow slung across his back and blood stains that saturated his clothing, he looked a little worn for wear. But there he was. His hair glittering under the afternoon sun and his face fixed in a frustrated and worried expression which he tended to wear often around Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo, I'm going to strangle you" Will shouted as he made his way up the Camp Half-Blood hill. Nico managed a weak smile.

"Nice to see you too, Solace" Nico managed before he passed out in Leo's warm embrace.


End file.
